powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Jun Fukushi
Jun Fukushi is a fourth year student at Destiny Military Academy. She is also the 12th ranked Wizard Saint. Jun is a beautiful young woman who popular with the boys, because of her bewitching hip sway and personality. Jun come from Kagoshima Prefecture in Japan. Jun's father is a village mayor and her mother is a doctor in a neighboring city. She is always helping him in farming and training. Jun secretly has a Southern accent that she would hide. She tries to hide her accent so it's easier for people to understand, but her accent occasionally comes out. She can't turn down any request given to her. Information Jun is a student from Destiny Military Academy. She's also a member of the volleyball varsity team and her specialty is jump serving. She also joined the newly-formed girls' basketball team, though it's unclear whether she remained a member after the team's first match. Jun is talented at most sports, making her one of the school's champions at the Sports Festival, where her class, 1-A, comes out victorious. Initially unable to swim, Jun was supposed to be given swimming lessons by her classmate during a trip to the beach, but after going too far out into the ocean they get swept in and end up in a cave. In order to return to shore, she eventually forces herself to learn how to swim, going a distance of 7 kilometers back to shore; probably becoming the best swimmer among the 1-A girls. She is the track team's high-jumping and 10,000-meter run ace. She is also talented at various other sports. Jun is the daughter of Sayuri Fukushi and an unknown man, the result of a drunken gangbang occurring after Sayuri's last mission with the Wizard Saints before retiring. Sayuri went two whole months without knowing that she was pregnant with Jun. Having taken her mother's surname, Jun became a student at the Destiny Military Academy and a Wizard Saint candidate. Appearance Jun is a young girl of Japanese descent, with a short, petite frame, and a fair skin-tone. She is said to look very masculine. In fact, Jun was mistaken to be a boy by many people when she first enrolled into high school, due to her looks and her uniform. Despite this, her breasts size is an C and actually still growing. Despite Jun's masculinity, she is usually the target of being groped by her female friends due to her buxom physique, leading Jun to develop breast complex. While constantly considered very pretty and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a teenage girl, especially her well-endowed breasts for an Asain. She also sports slim waist with violin hips and a shapely rear, and a lean yet well-defined build. Her butt was quite large and expands significantly as the story progresses. Jun is a pale-fair skinned, beautiful teenage girl with very long multicolored hair, that is dark brown on the outside and green on the inside, in a modified hime cut with her bangs covering her left eye with the back in a braid. Her most distinguishing feature is her golden almond-shaped eyes which turn glowing blue when she activates her powers. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Destiny Military Academy winter uniform; which is made up of, a beige cardigan with a dress shirt worn under the cardigan, a plaid red miniskirt, formal black leggings, a pair of heeled loafers, and a red neck tie. She usually also wears a black parka over her cardigan. She is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Seiko mentions that her most notable trait would be her long, shapely legs as well as her ample wide hips and somewhat large thighs and not her modestly large bust for an Asian chick. According to several male students of Destiny Military Academy, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. She has very plump and sexy lips that get her a lot of attention. She was a reverse trap the night before the first day of school when she first moved to Destiny City and accidentally awakened her powers. Her fragrance is the scent of lovely peaches and as a Wizard Saint, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Jun sports a top-model physique, with orange-sized breasts, a full 88cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are always fully-covered by whatever shirt that she wears to intentionally obscure their true size. Outside of school, she either wears a blue short-sleeved shirt with jeans as her casual wear or a tomboy fitting outfit such as a baseball cap, long jacket, and t-shirt to disguise her female features or a cream dress blouse with a black belt, black capris, and black low-heeled Mary Jane shoes, saying that "she doesn't have much else to wear". Whenever she goes to the beach or pool, she wears a Grey-and-black crop top with grey denim briefs over a thong bikini, and a pale grey sarong with a light grey floral pattern. Personality Jun has shy, easily excitable personality, having come from a cozy life, Jun still finds it a little hard to adapt to the DMA, a place chock-full of strange things and people steeped in the supernatural. Out of all the academy students, she is shown to be the most normal if not mundane, because of this she is slightly reluctant around people she's not acquainted with and can get frightened or very nervous easily. She is also embarrassed very easily, often blushing. She is rather naïve and believes (and fears) in the supernatural, as she believes Altair's tarot card readings straight away, before learning Altair fabricates many of her cards. This is rather ironic as she is a Jewel, a person with the supernatural ability to impose their own reality on the world. Jun is also noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay level headed in stressful situations. Jun also has low self-esteem regarding her body type, envious of her peers such as Mine and Jasmine for their larger busts and Easy for her slender legs. Like Val, Jun has a small bust, which often causes her to feel depressed when others call her "flat-chested", which prompted her to chose her DMA uniform because it obscures the shape of her body. She will even refuse compliments about her appearance; when Akechi calls her "cute," Jun stubbornly replies that she is not. Jun represents seeing the bigger and whole picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them. She is a strong believer of innovation and trends, constantly finding ways to improve herself through change. Jun is a polite, smart and structured person, extraordinary reliable and mature for her age. She is an assiduous and scholarly woman, virtually the archetype of a respectful leader, but despite her polite and sweet personality she has shown on several occasions to have a fascination with breasts and perverted things. Jun is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent; despite being a high school student. She may also be interpreted as slightly arrogant, conceited or overconfident. She can be overly determined at times, refusing to back down even when faced with unfavorable odds, and being determined to win back any money her fellow classmates lose during Capture the Flag. Her endless determination could be interpreted as a "sore loser" attitude, but it seems to derive from her desire to protect what is important to her. However, when placed in an unexpected situation, she often responds with nervousness or even anger at times. Jun wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than many other female characters, indicating that she is somewhat reserved about her body. Jun is a perfectionist that has a strong sense of responsibility and would not yield to reality. She is a very compassionate and understanding young lady who works hard to make sure everyone is accounted for. As the president of the student council, Jun is very caring for DMA's students. Being the Student Body President, she constantly puts her fellow classmates' well-being first and foremost. Kind, gentle, caring, and somewhat clumsy by nature, these qualities present the image of an ideal wife to most men, amplifying their attraction towards her and further increasing her self-consciousness. Despite her charisma as a student council president, Jun is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations. She does have her hidden, humorous elements, such as being frightened hearing ghost stories, as well as the dark. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. She is an excellent artist, capable of drawing mangas and the like. Jun is a very successful tutor and is especially good in math and science. Her athletic abilities are above average as well. Her weakest subject are Home economics. Jun actually loves anything "cute", including Tawawa, the mascot for the Tawawa Cafe Company and the mascot for the Destiny Star Festival respectively. But despite this, she is oddly afraid of cute monster girls. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible, she is also very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere. She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, whenever Izumi Togami says she dreams of having a well endowed and grown-up body as well developed as Jun's. Jun is very open-hearted in general, quickly befriending Devon Quick in his second year of high school, which saved the latter from enduring a whole year without knowing anybody in his class. Despite the fact that she is often troubled by the Video Game Design Club's president, Ageha Manabe, who constantly forgets to hand in important applications, Jun still forgives her every time and is also willing to deal with the mistake by herself, showing a remarkably selfless side. Even though the mistakes are quickly forgotten, the short outbursts of anger show that Jun can be quite scary (and pretty cute) when being enraged. She is a brave individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Shin's unleashed state; however she still took immediate action and defeated him easily. Jun as a Kawaii 5-0 Captain, she is duty-bound to capture Crimson Reaper but also sees some of the benefits of a new world order in which crime is decreasing and war almost non-existent. Powers Friendship Is Power: Her innate magic lets her summon a manifestation of the personality of anyone who sees her as a friend. As she grows closer to them as friends, the Persona that she can manifest becomes more powerful. If she maxes out an her affection level with someone, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. A fight using the Persona weighs Jun's mind and spirit. Continuous use of a Persona will eventually drain jun's strength and stamina. However, she can summon without stamina during crisis or with extreme concentration. Persona even have an influence on physical and mental abilities for example giving Jun mastery over weapons or resistance to fear and madness. Each Persona gives her different powers, personality traits, and abilities. Each Persona gives Jun its own favored weapon. Persona Summoning *Her Ultimate Persona: With her own Ultimate Persona, Jun has the ability to continue fighting with mortal wounds and she is able to successfully leave the field of battle alive even if she loses. This power is expanded to all of her allies. She also passively makes a large imperceptible barrier that provides protection against all harm whether it be physical, conceptual or spiritual to herself and all of her allies. Her Persona also allows her to have rapid movement over the field of battle, letting her smoothly slip through the battlefield while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field, including enemies. **Persona Arsenal: Jun channels the power of the people whom she has bonds with, summoning all of their Ultimate Persona and drastically increasing her physical condition, allowing her to easy obliterate all of her enemies much faster than normal. When used at maximum capacity, it also grants Jun the ability to use Godly Instananious Teleportation. *Auntie Amaya: Her auntie's Ultimate Person has the ability to create water with a drowning effect and create shark themed hooked chains that she summons in front of herself, which she can use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between herself and her foes. She can also make a localized low pressure hurricane that can cover a city. Amaya was once the violent leader of one of the big five gangs in Destiny City. She met Sayuri when she along with her entire gang was taken down by Sayuri in their college years when they were on the opposite sides of the law. Amaya was taken into custody by Sayuri and was convinced to turn over a new leaf and to join her in the Kawaii 5-0. She took Sayuri's plea deal which she knew would help to get her out of prison. Two months after being released from prison Amaya found out that she was pregnant from her ex boyfriend and sought out Sayuri's help. During their time together and helping each other raise their kids, the two women grew closer to one another and became the closest of friends. *Cousin Ariel: Her Cousin's Ultimate Persona uses a special net-whip with the properties of water that has a mystical calming effect as her main weapon in combat. Ariel's net-whip possesses a magical net that can capture anything with 100% accuracy. Additionally no attack can destroy the object within the net, so Ariel can wrap it around her body to defend herself from enemy attacks. She can make explosive water bubbles for both offense and defense. *Mama Fukushi: Her mom's Ultimate Persona can grow various plants, such as aloe or mighty bananas, wherever there is ground for her to grow plants in. Jun has inherited all of her mom's medical skills and is considered to be her equal in prime. She is even able to apply this knowledge in combat or simply use it to heal others in the heat of battle. Her mother, Doctor Fukushi, is a renowned scientist with a career in Tohoku, Japan's biggest city, Sendai. Jun's knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate and utilize her plants. Her mother's specialization in Botany is Toxicology, she mostly uses her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. However, she also uses her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. The humanoid sections of her body correspond to the flowers of plants, and she resembles an extremely beautiful MILF in order to comfort Jun. Mama Fukushi's Ultimate Persona can summon an endless number of Alraune-Class Ex Nihilo to fight for her. *Seiko Ayushiki: Seiko's Shadow is a sadistic and manipulative woman who seems to act without conscience. Thus, she has no qualms about hurting other people (physically or mentally). Seiko's Shadow is an attractive young woman, with long black hair, light colored eyes and vertical pupils. She is somewhat covered by a black and white outfit that still exposes her chest, crotch, inner thighs, bottom, back, knees and part of her shoulders and arms. A large halo appears on her back; in some religions this shows divine power. Underneath the overly sexualized straight jacket top that she wears, she has on a skimpy dominatrix-like BDSM lingerie costume and has teeth that had been dyed black. Seiko's Persona has unusual and immense power which is considered to be very challenging even by the strongest of Jewels. She can win in a fight without even trying and she can regenerate faster than regular Persona. She's also very quick like other Persona and can evade attacks very easily. She can read a person’s heart and see their true desires. Seiko's Persona has the ability to quickly regenerate at a fast and alarming rate. No matter where you look! No matter where you go! No matter what you do! You always see Jun going towards you. She can emit a bloodcurdling wail that instantly kills foes who are fearful or on the verge of death. Seiko's Ultimate Persoan has immense fear-casting powers, strong enough to easily scare the likes of Captain Steele and Captain Courage, except those who are capable of understanding and conquering inner fear such. It can also transform any grudges Seiko and her cohorts bear into a vast inferno sea, burning opponents' injustices, impurities and self-righteousness to the bone with searing fire comparable in might to the bellows of Hell. In addition to these flames, the victims of this attack can also be skewered by numerous nine feet stakes as they are reduced to ashes. All attacks are infused with curses, hatred and fire. *Arthur Nightingale: Arthur Nightingale's Persona can absorb any projectile attacks with it's sword or with Jun's leg or thighs, which can then be released as an attack of her own. He enjoys visiting South America and its beaches (the source of his collection), and has a fetish for women's asses over their breasts. *Miyuki: Miyuki's Reqirum Persona her is her desire for death and suffering given life. She can manipulate ice that colder than absolute zero. Miyuki's Reqirum Persona covers herself in an ice armor that allows her to freeze absolutely anything, including those who are immune to extreme freezing, and even other kinds of ice. She can form ice spears and wrap ice around her body, usually used in the form of ice claws. Miyuki's ice freezes and slowly drains the souls of anyone caught in its embrace if stuck in it for too long. *Meredith Susan: Meredith's Ultimate Persona allows Jun to absorb sunlight in order to emit powerful beams of UV energy. While Meredith's Ultimate Persona is equipped Jun's luck is boosted. Meredith's Ultimate Persona is immensely stronger during sunny weather and morning. She is able to predict the weather 100% accurately with her breasts. *Nayuta Mitsuari: Nayuta's Persona can manipulate ANY sort of salt, even in places where there is no salt. Basically, if you get salty, even if you are not salty at all in the first place (She can make you salty even if your beyond the concept of being salty), you'll ragequit the very moment the fight is made. Nayuta's either searches for a victim, or gets summoned by some idiot attempting to roast her, and utterly humiliates them on the internet. With a few clever words, she manages to instantly destroy the credibility of whoever she's talking to and gain a proportional stat boost for every salty and roasted person in the area. Her role during a fight is to draw out the hate of enemies as a distraction to protect her party members. *Alexandra Brantini: With Wendy's Ultimate Persona, Jun can construct up to 8 enemy-tracking self-propelled robot autocannons. She can repair or upgrade them, at any time, increasing their durability and adding a second cannon barrel and a heat-seeking rocket launcher. She also gains a war axe that emits a blue nuclear energy, which can freely transform into a twin-blade or a chain-sword. *Laeticia LeBlanc: With Laeticia's Persona, Jun can sync her Magic-Com Device's Magical Map App with her allies for better coordination. She can also link people to small markers on the map by eye contact through locking to their biomagnetism, allowing her to easily track their movements on one of her maps. She can control the environment and her surroundings by drawing on the map however she can only do this while standing still. *Gabriel the Archangel: Gabriel's Ultimate Persona It uses its "hair" to impale it's enemies. The hair ribbons also have mouths that fire various blasts of different types of angelic elemental magic. Gabriel's Ultimate Persona is visibly female just like Gabriel herself. Gabriel's Ultimate Persona is capable of summoning angels, each of which are capable of inflicting different kinds of damage. All of her attacks are infused with blessings and holy energy. *Enshuu Mitsuari: With Enshuu's Ultimate Persona Jun can makes powerful vortexes of wind and debris with a thought. She can also generate air currents wherever she want to make them appear. *Charissa Sears: With Charissa's Ultimate Persona Jun can make anything float indefinitely once she touches them and manipulate them after ten seconds have passed. *Estella Ayushiki: Estella's Ultimate Persona looks very different from her sister as she has a very cheerful look, her Ultimate Persona gives off a calming aura and literally glows when she's happy. She uses hope and happiness to form constructs. She wears a sexy but dignified dress that shows off her curves but maintains her wholesomeness. She is the very definition of a Onee-Sama and warm to everyone whom she meets. She is a little carefree and teasing towards Seiko's Ultimate Persona, but can get serious when needed, while remaining kind at all times. *Salome: With Salome's Ultimate Persona Jun gains the ability to belly dance to cause various kinds of magical effects, most notably healing and weather change. Her dancing style is the Turkish Oryantal Dans style of belly dance, with elements of Egyptian dance and some more. She moves her hips and stomach in a way that can mesmerize onlookers. She gets a pair of lunarian steel chakrams. She can attack with her chakrams with beauty and grace. She can use her chakrams to inflict ailments on her enemies. She can also use her chakrams to gracefully attack enemies by striking or throwing them. Rivals *Penny Dairenji- Wants to kill all of the Wizard Saint candidates just to prove her worth to them and Charissa is just gets in her way. She is a Great Dark Witch who has the thought patterns of different people programmed into her brain. She uses a special magic that allows the user to mimic the experience, memory and even consciousness of anyone they have sufficient data on. Penny inherited personalities of 8000 famous and talented individuals from all around the world. She most often uses her mother's thought and combat patterns, though she is able to use thought patterns other than her fallen comrades, such as Izumi Togami and Yumiko Mitsuari. At the right moment, she can switch on their minds that makes it look like a split personality. In critical situations Penny switches to consciousness of Tyranus Rex - long-dead general of the Foo Fighters, which had great magic abilities, and also had excellent skills in many martial arts. Penny was the daughter and sole survivor of a Dairenji Syndicate ran witch trafficking ring, where her mother was killed while being forced to birth dark witches and monsters. A sudden incident forced the facility to shut down and all the prisoners were executed. Penny was adopted by the then Colonel of the Foo Fighters, Murasama Dairenji. Her Witch Arm has no distinctive form, but it does allow her to mimic the weapons of those around her however she doesn't git the weapon's ability. *Professor Mercury: Amirah Mercury is one of the main researchers of the Mystic Force and Magic Gods in Verse-7. She is the one that accidentally changed Shin Dairenji to a Magic God. She is prisoner of her own body, but she’s given the right to freely roam Celestia with the provision that she studies Magic Gods and Mystic Force. There are angels who don’t get along with Amirah, so the conflicts never cease. She doesn't much care for the war and prioritizes her own research over it. She is also the one that is supposed to be helping Jun strengthen her powers, but never actually goes to any of their appointments unless Jun has recently achieved something new on her own. She must sign off of anyone who wants to take the Magic God text. She is a Ascended Diabolic Angel, an angel that possesses both angelic and demonic powers. *Shin Dairenji- Gemstone with the ability of recreation and is bounded to the Nyarlathotep Parasyte. Acts enigmatic towards the other Wizard Saint candidates and gives her helpful hints whenever he's around. Wants to help his mentor achieve his goal of total annihilation of Verse-7 to end all pain and hatred. Shin's Witch Tattoo allows him to manipulate a highly malleable substance that appears to be semi-organic in nature. Shin typically uses it to create life-size entities that are humanoid and feminine in nature but possess extraterrestrial qualities. Shin can manipulate the form at will, changing it into whatever shape or construct he desires. The material is far more durable than Omnisteel or any other metal, possessing incredible resiliency against high caliber magic attacks. Shin possesses the unique capacity for turning negative emotions into a base for even more power. Negativity in any form, whether external or internal becomes dormant energy that can be drawn upon should he wish it. Imbuing him with a potentially limitless reservoir of power, particularly in anarchic regions such as The Void. There, the limitless chaos would allow her to wage war with reckless abandon, turning out massive armies with which he can destroy all those who oppose him. *Preda- A Serial-Serial killer that modeled herself after Seiko's vigilante persona. She has powerful Teleportation Magic and can telekinetically push and shove people with her butt, her hair and her breasts. She uses a highly customized Assault Rifle. *Ratface Joe: Ratface is one the big bad bossess in Destiny City criminal underground. He is arrogant and likes to boast and gloat when he is winning and beg when he is losing. He is a sociopath who is willing to turn on anyone and has his former best friend murdered. He gets women addicted to drugs and forces them to become prostitutes. In cahoots with the Illuminati, Ratface Joe released their weaponized super hybrid bacteria in various countries including Destiny City, threatening many lives, while his Parallax Pharmaceuticals produced a cure, Panacea, the price of which went from $7 a shot to $7,000 overnight. *Xueli Ke: The #2 ranked female assassin in Verse-7 and also a professional glamour model & actress. She comes from a family that trains its members as assassins since 2000 years ago. Her Witch Tattoo is called Chromatic Blade; which summons a blade of pure energy that grants different effects depending on color. *Envy: The Demon Lord of Envy, she becomes deeply envious of Gabriel upon the latter's arrival in Destiny City. She is therefore continuously jealous of Gabriel because she receives the better part of Destiny City's attention, though the two are quite capable of working together if it serves Destiny City's interests. Has the ability to control water on a conceptual level and water creatures. *Abigail Susan: Abigail is the eldest sister in the duo of sibling assassins trained since infancy. Making ample use of her feminine wiles, Abigail specializes in male assassination; the number of hapless, would-be Crime Lords who have fallen prey to her deadly charms cannot even be guessed at. She fights with a transformable lance known as Slayer. *Axle Taylor: Axle is a Comixian with the ability to cause any object he touches to explode. He is a member of the Wiccaphobia. Axle is a former Comix special forces Captain and an ass man. *Dwayne: Dwayne is a powerful, cruel crime boss with a vast organization of henchmen. He starts wars politically heated countries or planets and then buys the war-torn lands. Dwayne likes to conjure characters from his favorite comic books, computer games, and TV shows and commercials, bringing them to life with his powers. He is the older brother to the hacktivist known as ≠. Abilities Peak Human Combat: After intense training alongside the other Wizard Saint candidates under the Wizard Saints, Jun becomes a powerful fighter. Due to random changes in the arena's surroundings within the Devil's Den, she learned how to change her battle tactics to fit her battleground. Quick mental changes allow her to adapt to her opponent and begin creating a strategy on the fly. Jun's Persona act as a passive-avatar system; moves are used to call them out only for a brief action before they disappear. In combat, Jun is very direct, taking a hybrid offense/defense style to her way of doing battle (she also has moves that involve use of her buttocks and thighs). The summoned Persona can stay around for longer periods of time depending on how much mana she gives to them. When it comes to weaponry, she prefers to use a longsword in her right hand and a main gauche in her left. Jun is a genius user of Savate having honestly her skill to the point of having powerful kicks and unparalleled footwork. Jun has also learned to fight with her eyes closed, relying on her sense of smell and hearing to follow her enemies' movements. During her imprisonment at Hellzone Prison, while having access to none of her powers and her hands completely immobilized, she could easily fend out several guards with powerful kicks and sweeps. The exact limitations of Jun's leg strength is indefinable, but she is capable lifting far in excess of thirty-five tonnes—indeed, her "normal" kicks are said to have the force of thirty-five tonnes behind them. Jun's fighting style is still fairly polished, commonly mixing in hand-to-hand strikes with her invincible blade attacks to create a deadly combination – while dual-wielding, Jun more often than not simply tends to kick her opponent, commonly to disable them by stomping on their foot or attempting to break their leg by using the kinetic energy transferred through her motions, granting her the ability to land a free strike with her peerless swordsmanship when this right chance is opened up to her. To prove her own worth, she personally arranges the style to better fit her physique and personality. Jun has great dexterity with her feet as she is able to hold a pen or sword with her toes. A lot of her moves involve use of her large butt and shapely thighs. She is also a very perceptive fighter, and his experience enabled her to be able to figure out Mia's weaknesses and Penny's power, devising a mildly effective counter to its time erasure. *Swordsmanship Specialist: Her way of swordfighting is completely self-taught, and borrows moves from several others she is in association with. She favors an off-hand fighting style in battle, using both her dagger and her sword simultaneously. She wields both weapons to a master's degree, and uses her speed, agility, and dexterity to her advantage. She can also use her made up technique: parrying an enemy's attack while attacking with her dagger. Jun's personalized style of swordsmanship is known as the Twin Fang Style. Not dissimilar to the likes of the Two Heavens as One Style, it involves the usage of two swords at once – her Jewel-Forge (a longsword and dagger) are her weapons of choice, and she wields them near-perfectly in the heat of battle; she's also relatively dexterous, sometimes even spinning one of her blades on a single finger during an attack. Given her ingenuity, it should come as no surprise that Jun incorporates maneuvers and motions of several other sword styles into her own form of swordsmanship, such as Battōjutsu, Kendo, Fencing of the refined French school, and last but not least, Fu Style Bāguàzhǎng. Jun persists in wielding her Jewel-Forge together due to her personal belief that wielding one sword with both hands lacked in fluidity; because of this, she has trained herself in several two-handed sword styles and adapted what would previously be considered exclusively tailored to single-handed swordsmanship. As befitting them being the only weapons she has ever wielded, Jun constantly makes liberal usage of her dual swords in the heat of combat, showing absolute zero signs of mercy towards those that she fights. Jun is known to fight in a manner which seems as if she is making things up as she goes in order to overwhelm the opposition through a combination of strength and unpredictability, reflecting and parrying blows from all sorts of opponents, many of them stronger and faster than herself with ease while also pushing towards them and going on the offensive. Her attacks consist of fast-paced sword combos and powerful kicks, and she is mostly a melee fighter, as most of her ranged attacks are mid-ranged, and she has decent recovery when attacking. Unlike many other swordfighters, Jun's fighting style is more combo-oriented, and thus, focuses more on dealing consecutive blows instead of having single strikes which deal the full amount of damage, defeating her enemies through a continuous onslaught of two or more strikes for every split second. Jun is also ambidextrous, which allows her to use her full strength with both hands. Jun wields two naginata bonded and connected by a cord, which she can separate and chainlink to its bar. The properties of her swords make Jun highly unusual when compared to other sword users; most swordsmen usually only possess a single sword of immense power; using two swords at once would be highly impractical due to an inability to balance themselves and the speed drag gained by dual wielding. Jun is significantly lighter than most other sword fighters, enabling her to harness her swords by manipulating their and her own center of mass. *Stretch Limbs: Jun is able to stretch her legs swiftly like a whip. *Bonds of Friends: Due to Jun's bonds with those around her and her innate magic, she's one of the few Jewels who can recreate other Jewel's Innate Magic Realm in their perfect form. Her Innate Magic Realm is called Mementos. *Gravitational Downforce: Jun has the heaviest butt in the world. As such, she can create a powerful gravity well by simply putting her butt downwards. *Persona Materialization: A sufficiently powerful Persona can materialize by itself and aid Jun in combat. However, feat like this isn't easy at all and requires strong bonds to pull it off. Jun has managed, multiple times, to materialize several Persona to aid her in combat. With each Persona she gains a different weapon to use. *Adaptive Development: With every passing minute Jun can improve and increase her power as she fights a more powerful foe. Jun complements this ability with her Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee and Foo Fighters combat experience, being able to create new battle stances almost instantly to draw out the full extent of her newfound powers. She gains a slight but noticeable increase in muscle mass and build compared to her base form. Jewel Physiology: All Jewels and Gemstones have outstanding inhuman strength, high-mid regeneration, reflexes, durability, stamina, senses, dexterity speed, and agility. She possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. Her agility and balance also border on impossible. These are greatly enhanced when Jewels and Gemstones get into fights and their adrenaline starts pumping. *High Magic Level: Through partaking in the Thirteen Wizard Saints’s rigorous training program, and the tutelage of another highly skilled mage, Jun has acquired a very high level of magic power. Because she alternates between spells and swordplay in combat, she is able to extend her magic power farther than if she just resorted to spells. This, and the fact that many of her spells take a very small quantity of magic to preform, seemingly enable her to cast spells without end. She hasn't yet mastered her powers due to them somehow activating after 13 years of lying dormant in her body. *Flexibility: Like most women, Jun is much more flexible than most men. In fact, Jun is much more flexible than most women as well, able to touch the tip of her toes to the top of her head if she so desires. In battle she uses this flexibility to dodge attacks nearly unavoidable by others, as well as to easily slip from enemies grasps. She is skilled enough to control her Center of Mass. Leadership: Running the fourth generation of Wizard Saints, Jun is a prominent leader and tactician. Jun has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. In addition, she has perfect synergy with her Wizard Saint candidates companions, performing various combination attacks with them by communicating with naught but a few words. The Power of Friendship: Heals and cures all ailments of surrounding allies during battle every three minutes. Can nullify certain powers and abilities that induces negative Status effect and Debuffs. Special Ability - Large Breasts: 30% chance of automatic ball receive and distracting opponent. Strong Speaker: She has proven to be very good at speaking, truthfully, and without hesitation in front of large audiences, regardless of if her words hurt people feelings or not. Woman Pleasure: Jun has sexual talents which she herself is entirely aware of. Her female classmates constantly compliment her "technique" on pleasuring women when they request for her to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. She lists this as her talent in her résumé. Woman Identification: Jun can tell the differences between women judging by their hip sway or breasts sizes. Jun is famous for her unmatched ability to evaluate women's cup sizes as a measuring standard. Massaging: She gives orgasm inducing massages which she learned from her mom. Swimming: Jun is decent swimmer who uses traditional Japanese swimming methods, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive properly. First Aid: Jun appears to have a remarkable wealth of surgical knowledge for her age (despite a lack of formal training), gleaned from having grown up in a family of surgeons and medical doctors. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures are given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. With her level of thinking, Jun can turn a professional work into small steps for others, and write down a method much easier than the original. Jun has a great knowledge and understanding of Sciences, Physics in particular, and generally use it to decipher the enemies skills and create a good counter for them. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles and steamed greens she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Jun reveals then that she 'makes bread at home and stuff'. She also seems to be obsessed with crêpes, and is very good at making them. As she always makes her whole bento lunch with only crêpes, and nothing else. She is able to make chicken nuggets with kaki-peanuts as breading. She is quite skillful in using leftovers to cook. Large and Formidable Posterior: She once twerked so hard, both the United States and United Kingdom repeatedly bounced up and down. She can twerk nonstop for months on end. Her badonkadonk jiggles with ease using only the slightest hip/back popping motion. Her badonkadonk is on an absolute ambrosia level ass, off the international Bootyscale. She has a pair of buttocks so spherical that scientists could calibrate their instruments with them. She has also displayed a significantly strong butt, able to launch heavy objects with her butt, long distances with deadly accuracy and at such high velocity that it gets embedded into the walls, shave a person's head, and knock a grown man down if hit by it. Jun is lethal, brilliant and looks just as hot running into battle as she does walking away from it. She has a destructive wasteland booty that leaves her enemies a physical and mental shambles panting on the ground gasping their last breaths, reaching out for mercy with their last bit of strength, but her magnificent butt has no mercy to give them. Her ass is fat enough for it to get stuck in any wall that she slams it into if she didn't apply enough force to smash it. *Powerful legs: Her legs are really powerful. She easily defeated Lance, one the Anti-Magic gang members with only two kicks. Her legs are considered so powerful that Vera Arcturus of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a person who also specializes in powerful punches and kicks, considers her as one of the people who could destroy Hell's Gate with her kicking ability alone. This strength in her lower extremities seems to be partly if not completely due to her Krav Maga and Savate training. Being hit with her ass will surely break your bones no matter how unbreakable they are. She can crush titanium with her inner thighs with ease. Jun also demonstrated the ability to use "Trackless Step", a movement technique developed from mimicking the superhuman "Assassin's Gait" of the Mitsuari Sirens, without damaging the muscles in her legs and even under heavy conditions like the freezing depths of a chilling water deep enough to sustain Ice Sharks. Jun is able to charge her thighs and kicks with thunder. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Jun pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. B!tch Slap: Slaps foe. Deals tremendous damage to females. Bunny Bump: A three-part butt bump combo. Heavy Grab: She grabs the opponent's head a slams their face into her butt, however, she accidentally falls backwards onto the opponent's face. She promptly stands up and apologizes for the accident. It comes with an "interesting" noise and is accompanied by hearts, too. Soft Bomber: Jun jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, assaulting her opponent with her shapely buttocks. Using Soft Bomber triggers an earthquake throughout the area that affects everyone in a thirty feet radius no matter where they are, which causes them to trip and be left dazed for a few seconds. It has surprisingly good range and damage, and provides immunity to projectiles. *Stylish Butt Bomb: Just gets a running start, jumps into the air, spins around, and thrusts her pelvis backward, thus hitting the opponent's head with her buttocks. *Ass-ault: Jun lunges herself, butt first, through the air like a projectile, and rubs her sore butt if she misses and lands on the ground. Violin Strategy: Jun shakes her butt at her opponent in an attempt to seduce them. The technique is quite effective when used upon modest males and most heterosexual men. The technique can easily fail if the target fails to be seduced by Jun due to the target's age and/or lack of lustful desires. It also would likely fail if used by Jun against any heterosexual female or homosexual men, as they would not be seduced, though it may cause them to become disgusted. Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their own foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. Jun Rolling Savate: Jun performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. Jun Hip Attack: While her body is being restrained, Jun lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Butt Smash: Jun's signature move. Jun waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. Silent Scream: A high powered Ki based scream originally used by her fellow student, Anette Blanc, by focusing on her Ki and puckering her lips together Jun can use this technique to perform a high pitched scream that can render a person temporarily deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. Its force is so great that it can cause severe turbulence for a helicopter and shatter apart the surrounding structure. Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. It is a powerful, short-ranged thrust of her buttocks. Rump Shaker: When Jun approaches the enemy from the back, she literally bumps them with her butt. Jun's Rump Shaker can pin a person for a bit due to the chaining attacks that she uses. Murderous Thighs: Jun grabs her opponent between her thighs, flip them over, then stabs them with her longsword. Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. Butt Attack: Jun turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. Flying Butt Slam: Jun leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. Hip Drop: Jun hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. Fanserivce Tornado: A technique where Jun does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her. Fake Out Kick: Jun spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. Up and Over: After stunning the opponent with a dive kick, Jun does a somersault leap to strike the back of their head with her heel, crushing the back of their skull. She grabs their head and leaps over them, pulling their neck back, snapping it in half. Turning back around, she leaps onto the opponent's shoulders, holding their neck with her legs and delivers a powerful Frankensteiner throw that shatters the opponent's neck completely. Deadly Goddess Kick: Jun leaps forward and performs a flipping axe kick. Jun then follows this move up with her Up and Over combo. Heaven Splitter: When used, Jun will leap straight up in the air and perform a Air Split Drop; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. Cut Combo: Jun charges forward, unleashing several quick damaging slash attacks. Thunder Kick: Heavy electrified kick attack to the diaphragm. Sadistic Fury: She rapidly kicks a target before dispatching them with a back-flip kick. Nakama Punch -- Ilona focuses all of her friendship and bonds into her fist and throws a punch that instantly defeats her opponent no matter how infinitely powerful they are. This punch bypasses all immunities and defenses infinitely. I'm really feeling it!(If you know what I mean): Jun REALLY feels it, but it only seems to work on females. Once caught the recipient loses her stamina and powers for a whole day, her breasts also expand due to the groping. Also causes embarrassment. If male, she grabs and strokes something else with the same effects happening. Works regardless of actual biological gender or even if the target transcends genders. It was I, Jun!: Jun steals your first kiss and laughs at you. Spells *Force Wave: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. *Seraphim Barrier: A powerful magical shield that can be used to amplify target's defenses against Dark Magic and Curses. *Guard Punish: Inflicts omni-elemental damage to all enemies. Defending targets take thrice the damage. *End Reverse: Annihilates all enemies. Only used if the enemy attempts to use an insta-kill move on her. Works regardless of the enemy's immunity to their own attacks. *Haste: Jun speeds up time around herself to increase her effective combat and movement speed. *Debuff Wave: Nullifies all enemy buffs, shields, and regeneration. *Divine Punishment: An (un)holy explosion that deals calamitous destruction in a vast area. *Survival Trick: Survive one insta-death attack reguardless of its effects and prevents the attacker from using the move for 73 seconds. A basic spell taught to all students. *Unshaken Resolve: Immunity against of Mental ailments. A basic spell taught to all students. *Kokytos: Creates a freezing tsunami that completely freezes everyone in the target area. Big enough to cover a city. *Phys. Mirror: Creates a barrier that reflects physical attacks. *Salvation: Completely heals her and her allies. Cure status ailments. Purifies and remedies evil by illuminating the opponent with a halo that cannot be shut out even if they close their eyes. *Magic Mirror: Creates a barrier that reflects magical attacks. *Concert of Light: Fills the area with holy light, attacking anything caught with it. *Analyse: Used to detect an enemy's stats and weak points. The stronger the opponent is the harder it is to discern their weakness. *Truth Bullet: It is able to affect those with immortality and nullifies all types of immunities. *Victory Scream: Completely revitalizes and replenishes everyone that aided Jun in battle after victory. *Seduction: She transforms into a tall, curvaceous version of herself that even the most pure can't help but be attracted to. Is used to stun her enemy in order to initiate a combo. Cannot be countered by conventional means. This skill is not simply something biological like her voice or her pheromones, so it works even through video feeds, the phone, the internet and even through letters and relayed messages, allowing her contamination to spread through any gap. **Sultry Pole Dance and Strip Tease Technique: Jun turns into a woman with an overwhelmingly provocative body in a cherry blossom pink bikini on a golden stripper pole. Jun seductively winks, makes sultry looks, blows lust-inducing kisses and speaks seductively to the victim to add to the effectiveness of this technique all while pole dancing. The strip tease also helps with bewitching the victim. According to Jun, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once. *Judged For Your Sins: Reduces all of an enemy's stats by a percentage proportional to their affinity for evil. The higher the capacity for evil, the closer to 0% the enemy's stats become. Equipment *Wizard Saints Identicard: Jun holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. *Wizard Saint Uniform: Jun possesses a tactical uniform that she has worn during many missions for the Wizard Saints. Her uniform is a high collared, skintight, royal blue jumpsuit with gold detailing and with blue panels running from her upper torso to her knees as well as on her elbows. She also wears fingerless gloves, shock-absorbers on her forearms, and thigh-high boots. **Tactical Goggles: Tactical Goggles are one of the Wizard Saints' most powerful tools, as it allows them to see people through walls, identify threats, locate disguised enemies, read the paths their targets would take, mark potential targets, scan the world around them, see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. *Jewel-Forge: Jun's Jewel-Forge takes on the form of a Longsword and dagger combo. The dagger is said to be almost a foot long with the longsword being slightly taller than her. Both of Jun's swords contains the properties of both exceptional sharpness and durability without sacrificing light-weight as a drawback, enabling Jun to swing them around with relative ease. Both blades were created to be dual-wielded; the right sword is used mainly for speed strikes, and the left sword, due to being in Jun's dominant hand, is used mainly for power strikes and parrying; enabling Jun to mix it up in battle a fair bit, swinging stealthily and dangerously as to keep the opponent in a constant state of defense. Like all Jewel-Forges, Jun's, have a special charm cast upon the swords that ensures that once Jun draws the blade, it can never leave her hands unless she wills it to. This is overlaid with a Nullification Magic spell which ensures that this charm cannot be undone. Because they were designed to be wielded together, they possess a strong bond with one another, linked together through their magic signature which enables both swords to attract each other like magnets- this link also extends to Jun's own magic signature, enabling them to return to her even if she loses both of them; expanding from this, if Jun throws a single sword at anything while holding its partner, once it has reached the limit of its flight, it will return at high speeds to her like a boomerang, and through the magic link between its partner, the other sword will always land safely within Jun's hand without harming her. They can also negate the impact shock that her fighting style would usually cause, absorbing and dampening the recoil that she receives when using her magic by converting the kinetic energy of the shock into heat, which is then dissipated, protecting Jun and her weapons from catastrophic events such as high-speed collision and getting an arm dislodged due to the sheer power of her magic-infused strikes. As such, Jun does not suffer from backwards momentum after discharging all forms of attacks from her blows, meaning that the time between what would normally be recoil and the launch of another attack is reduced to zero as she can launch multiple attacks in a row without being impeded by her own body in any way. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses to an extent *Inherits the same weaknesses as her equipped persona Trivia *Her right eye is wider than her left eye. *Jun never skips leg day. *She's very sensitive to stimuli and has a lot of sweet spots and ticklish areas. *Based off of the Persona and JBA. **Was originally a Persona/JBA fan made charater for a RP. *She's a big eater. Was reported to be able to eat 10 crêpes in one sitting without any difficulty. *Jun is not technologically savvy, having to learn about the internet from Mary. **Based on Jun's upbringing, as well as her lack of knowledge of certain commonplace things, such as the internet and digital media, it may imply that she led a sheltered life prior to entry in Destiny Military Academy. *Given the nickname "Large Duck" by Seiko most likely due to her large hips. **She has large thighs with a scar on the right one. Because of this, Seiko comically describes her as "manly". *As the story progresses, Jun began to show her feminine side more than her masculine side. *Jun seems to like very weird flavors/types of crêpes. I.e. Smoked Salmon Cocktail Crêpes. **Her favorite food is her mother's herb crêpes. *As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Jun has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talks to her father. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Jun enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jun also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *She is intelligent and well-composed and let slip her accent (Tohoku Regional) when embarrassed or flustered. Especially in contrast to her serious nature, once her crude accent comes out it is so kawaii. *She is also extremely lucky, as she once struck gold simply by digging a hole, and oil as well. *Jun always goes to the bathroom at 3:45am. *Even though Jun has androphobia, she likes to read yaoi romance novels. *Her normal walk involves her taking a slow, seductive strut with a defined swing in her hips with each step and always happens to stick her butt out. She was known for this type of walking and feminine body language even before she became more feminine. *Male classmates refer to her ass as being a premium, scrumptious, and, mouth-wateringly delicious badonkadonk of exceptional quality, jiggle, and bounce that they sometimes find themselves staring at her ass every day it gym during workouts. *Jun's large and plump round buttocks is the source of some humor within her peerage within the Kawaii 5-0 community. *She was given the nickname "Bouncing Bubble" by Sigmund most likely due to her large hips. *When she was living with Levinia, Levinia would "help" Just with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla. *Jun eats foods that go directly straight to her hips and thighs. Meaning that she's got legs: as in, shapely and thick thighed, with muscled calves. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet